The present invention relates generally to insulation systems and more particularly to insulation systems for conductor coils of electrical machines used in high temperature environments.
An electromagnetic pump typically comprises a core having a plurality of lamination teeth and conductor coils placed in the slots located between the lamination teeth. Insulation material for conductor coils in electromagnetic pumps used in high temperature environments must provide adequate heat resistance. In traditional designs of insulation systems for electrical annular linear induction pumps, for example, conductor coils are typically dry-wrapped with tape. Taped insulation may fry or crack under certain conditions and may not withstand the expected designed life of a pump without suffering degradation from conductor coil movements and/or environmental conditions of the pump.
There is need of new designs that do not have the limitations of the dry-wrapped systems.